Forgive and Forget ?
by loveatfirstterra
Summary: Chap 8 up! When Terra is awakened and again reunited with the Titans, she must face a character of her past. Story really starts in chp 4, first three are background.
1. Need

Trapped. And she hated it. She hated her name, she hated how she looked, she hated who she was. Really the only thing she didn't hate about her life was Beast Boy – but he was rarely there. Only to drop off flowers and tell her of the troubles the Titans were having, and of course the occasional funny story of the classic Robin – Cyborg rivalry. She wished he would find a way – she needed him to find a way to save her. And she knew how.

Alone. And he hated it. He hated not hearing her name, he hated not being able to see her perfect skin, perfect hair, he hated not being with her personality. The only thing worthwhile now in his life was going to see her. To drop off flowers and tell her of the troubles the Titans were having, and of course the occasional Robin – Cyborg rivalry story. He wished he would find a way – he needed to find a way to save her. And he didn't know how.


	2. Helpless

Hopeless – she wanted death. Terra couldn't deal with this anymore, forced to watch Beast Boy's pain, unable to laugh at his jokes. But that didn't mean she didn't love to hear them – and when BB occasionally did an elaborate joke, one that took time, then she would become fascinated with the joke, wrapping her mind around it and losing herself like it was a good stories. He and his jokes were the only thing she had left that was valuble – the only thing that eased her mind – and that day when she first heard his voice she let her imagination fly as she had so often done before. Which explains why she was caught so off guard when the mysterious energy had surrounded her. She now heard all the Titans talking and then silence, she could feel them waiting. She knew what was going on. Terra began to shake as a result of her fear, and did all she could to stop this magic from freeing her. She couldn't face them – she thought she could, she kept telling herself she could, but now she realized she couldn't, and she had to stop whatever was happening to her. But alas, Terra's weakness from being trapped for 3 months had finally caught up with her, and suddenly she felt air for the first time in what seemed like forever. Despite being clothed she felt exposed, first staring wide eyed at all of her former friends looking at her, and then staring at the floor, tears coming to her eyes as she fell.


	3. Wait

Terra woke up, her eyes fluttering as she began to look around her. She was in her – or at least her old – room. She stared downwards of her bed- now seeing everyone staring right back at her, she kept quiet.

"Too bad you don't feel like talking kid cause you got a lot of explaining to do." They all stared her down. She began stuttering, but was cut off by Cyborg's first question.

"So have you kissed Beast Boy yet?" She looked around frantically seeing Beast Boy wasn't there, and then was forced to laugh a long with all of her teammates (yes, even Raven cracked a grin) at the joke. Tears starting coming out of Terra's eyes.

_Robin's POV_

"I'm so sorry!" She began sobbing now, the rest of the team looked at her in sympathy; Robin tried to imagine Terra's situation. She lived alone, a wreck, causing devastation everywhere. But who wouldn't? He decided that he would be just as fragile as she is now if he hadn't had Bruce to guide him when his parents died. But Bruce saved him and he would save Terra.

_Raven's POV_

"I'm so sorry!" She began sobbing now, the rest of the team looked at her in sympathy; Raven tried to imagine Terra with Slade. How could she go through that feeling of helplessness? The exact same way she felt on her birthday, but the Titans helped her, and she would help Terra.

_Cyborg's POV_

"I'm so sorry!" She began sobbing now, the rest of the team looked at her in sympathy; Cyborg tried to imagine Terra's situation. How could she be going through this? She must have been feeling humiliation and failure: the exact same way he felt after the accident. But then he joined the Titans, and everything was better. Terra was now part of the Titans – and he would personally make sure everything got better. He thought about getting Beast Boy to comfort her, but when he glanced up, he could see Starfire already filling that role.

"Friend Terra we are all glad to have you back." Terra turned blue as a result of the ginormous hug Starfire was giving her.

"Wait," Terra spoke now, something clicked in her mind, "where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg laughed.

"Green bean? Oh man we had to drug him to get him to go to sleep, he refused to leave your room." Then the alarm rang, Terra shifted nervously, she wasn't ready. Raven saw this.

"Terra why don't you get some rest, your still weak because of the revival." Terra smiled, Raven was actually showing emotions. The Titans reluctantly left, wanting to stay and tell Terra of everything that happened, but soon they were off. Terra got up and went to Beast Boy's room, seeing him on his side, she brought a chair up next to the bed so she would face him. He waited for her, and now she would wait for him.


	4. Protect

If Terra hadn't known better, she'd think Beast Boy was in a comma he slept so long. But still, she waited, waited like he waited for her, waited for forgiveness, waited for love. Wait – really? Love? Terra began to lose her nerve, then looked down to realize that she had been holding Beast Boy's hand the whole time. As she was about to drop it, she saw his eyes flicker open.

"Terra?" 'Forgeting' (A/N hehe – ya right) to drop his hand, Terra responded.

"Hey BB." Both could feel the tears coming up to their eyes, Beast Boy forced his hand out of Terra's, who looked down in embarrassment. Until a split second later she was engulfed in his hug. They sat there, embracing each other, letting their tears come, their pain, distress, everything was being let out. The emotional turmoil over the past months was too much for either to handle, but none of that mattered now. Now, in each others arms, everything was perfect.

(A/N – hey I just realized how to make that line, sweet!)

Robin heard the crying, as he had heard so often before, coming from Beast Boy's room. But this time was different, this time it wasn't over Terra, this was for her. And when he heard the second voice, a softer whimpering from Terra, he knew they wanted to be left alone. Terra had broken his heart, he had broken hers, and now they were ironically fixing each other. He turned to Raven,

"I need a status report on that guy, now." Raven, who had been reading his mind, was confused.

"Who – Beast Boy?"

"No – the guy we just foug – hey waitasecond, what are you talking about?" Raven grinned, not responding and walked away.

She walked down the long hallway, thinking about how everyone else would match up. Starfire and Robin were seemingly together, but her and Cyborg – no way. Her and Robin she could live with, but Cyborg and Star – no way. She came back a few minutes later. She walked back as Terra and Beast Boy came out of their room, trying to act normal, immune to the fact that everyone had heard them. Raven looked down at the sheet for the first time.

"The guy was named Geo-Force," Terra looked up, eyes wide, "doesn't seem to be that big a problem."

"Raven, are you sure!" Raven was surprised by Terra's sense of urgency, but couldn't get past the wall that Terra had set up to read her mind.

"Ya I'm sure Terra, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, just … nothing," Terra put on a false smile and walked towards her room, "I think I'm going to bed." The

The Titan's stared at each other, exchanging the same glances, then all the glances were shot at Beast Boy, who was a step ahead, already walking towards Terra's room.

He walked in. Seeing the distress on Terra's face.

"Terra what's wrong."

"Nothi …"

"Terra what's wrong!" He didn't mean to raise his voice, and didn't realize he did until he saw the shocked and scared expression on Terra's face. He immediately began, "Terra, I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice - I'm just - just scared Terra, I'm scared for you." He walked over and sat down next to her on the bed, taking her hand in his. "Please Terra, what's wrong."

"Beast Boy, Geo – Geo Force is my brother..."

"That's not all that's troubling you Terra, please, tell me every..."

"When I left five years ago, he came to me one last time and said what he always said afterwards, 'If you try to leave, I'll track you down and kill you.'"

"What do you mean afterwards Terra."

"After he – he –he." She couldn't say it, but Beast Boy got the idea, she had been raped, apparently multiple times. He took her again in his arms, letting her cry herself to sleep as he kissed her forehead,

"It's ok Terra, I'll protect you."


	5. Just Call Me

(A/N, this chap isn't amazing but it contains a lot of information, I'm using it to set up better chapters later on, it's a must read for plot, but just know its not supposed to be the best writing you've ever seen.)

"Titans – GO!"

The cry from Robin could be heard all over town. The Titans rushed forward, only to be quickly shot back by a wall of rock.

"You can't beat me! I am truly the definition of unbeatable, no one will ever beat me!"

That was Geoforce, a rock moving lunatic. His powers had exceeded Terra ever since she was little, and he did all he could to make sure that stayed true.

"Cyborg – Sonic Bo- AHHH!"

"Who are you the Power Rangers? Do you really have to shout out what your doing every single time – _Titans GO! Sonic Boom! _You're so obvious."

Geo lifted a rock in the air, only to be stopped by some force.

"Ahh – there you baby sis, why don't you come home and play?"

Terra struggled, a yellow glow engulfed her, and a black one engulfed Geo, but it was no use, he was stronger than Terra, and the rock flew back slamming into her. Geoforce turned, only to see a bull about to land on him, he dodged it, and threw a dirt column at it, slamming it into a tree. Beast Boy returned to his human form as Geoforce laughed. Then he again turned towards Terra, "Remember my promise? I have every intent of keeping it." He grabbed her as she struggled, "But first - first we're having some fun."

Beast Boy mustered up all his strength, but was to weakened by the devastating blow, all he could mutter was, "Terra – no." He joined the rest of the Titans in an unconscious state.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Terra could barely talk through the tears that covered her eyes. She was being brutally beaten by her older brother, bruises covered her body.

"Because lil sis, you forgot that I own you, and forgetting something that important is a BIG nono." His voice was amazingly calm, and he only grinned as he used a rock to slam his sister into a wall. "And you need to be punished."

Beast Boy ran, trying to use the signal from Terra's damaged communicator to find her. Robin ran after him.

"Beast Boy stop, we need a plan!"

"You don't know what he did to her, I have to find her."

"And what will you do when you find her?"

"I'll think of something!"

"And while you're thinking it is very likely that you'll get Terra and yourself killed!" Beast Boy turned at this a hurt expression in his eye, Robin walked over realizing he had won, "We'll go after him soon."

Beast Boy looked up, "But I'm going after him now!" He turned into a cheetah, and this time was oblivious to Robin's begging.

"Let me get this straight, you'll give me control of Markovia if I give you her?"

"Exactly."

"But how?"

"I am a very powerful man Geoforce."

"Fine, I'll do it, but if you don't give me ..."

"Do not worry young man, I always stay true to my word."

"So what did you say your name was?"

"Just call me Slade."


	6. Slade

Anyone else would be frightened by the commanding voice that seared its way through pitch black darkness. Anyone that hadn't gotten used to it long ago.

"Terra – you're alive, congratulations, I do hope your having a good time?"

"Where's Geo?"

"Geo is the last of your worries."

"YOU!"

"God man – I'm done with you, back off!"

"Where's Terra!"

"I sold her to some guy, I got what I want, he got Terra, the freak, why the hell would he want that piece of shi ..."

"WHO THE HELL DID YOU SELL HER TO!"

"Oboy, here we go, uhh what was it, Slip? No – Slice? Ya it was Slic – wait, no, uhh Slate?"

"YOU ASSHOLE – YOU SOLD HER TO SLADE." Beast Boy ran off, but not before leaving a few marks on Geo. (A/N: ok, I assumed that his anger was intense enough that adrenaline was let off, but couldn't fit that into the story, so you think of some reason why he could beat geo now, really, knock yourselves out :-D)

(A/N: Oh man – I really like that line)

"Robin?"

"What Cyborg?"

"I think I found her trace."

"Ok so remember, we attack Geo on all sides after Raven traps him in a ..."

"Robin, I don't think he's with Geoforce."

"What? Why?"

"Because she's in the cave?"

"What, what cave?"

"_The _cave Robin, _the_ cave."


	7. Showdown with Slade

The only sound that could be heard when Terra hit the wall was a sickening crack.

"Perhaps this is my fault Terra, perhaps I never showed you how powerful I really am, perhaps then you would have never betrayed me. But now I have that chance to make up for my actions, and now seconds before your death, you will understand."

Slade removed his mask, revealing a skull to the horrified Terra.

"Do you see what you have done to me Terra, this is your fault, and I will make you and your little Beast Boy pay."

"No!"

"Oh YES TERRA, DO YOU NOT SEE HOW SWEET IT WILL BE, WHEN I HAVE HIM ON HIS KNEES, BEGGING FOR MERCY, AND THEN I CAN TELL HIM WHOSE FAULT IT IS. OH YES TERRA – OH YES!" Slade had gone from calm and vengeful to a madman.

"You're insane!"

"WOULDN'T YOU BE INSANE IF YOU HAD THIS AS A FACE?" He go close now, "Well, now will get to see won't we?" The bat came down fast, again leaving Terra against the wall.

"GOODBYE TERRA! SEE YOU IN HELL!" The bat came down, the crack was heard, but nothing happened. Terra looked up to see Beast Boy in a turtles form, staring with hatred at Slade. He morphed back now. Beast Boy glanced down, Terra was injured and frightened, he figured he had to do this on his own, which is actually what he wanted, even now he was looking for a chance to impress Terra.

"Bring it on Slade."

"WITH PLEASURE!"

The bat came down again, with a different object in mind. Beast Boy blocked it, turning into a bear he tried to jump on Slade, who simply side stepped out of the way. Suddenly a thick fog surrounded them, it was immediately apparent that Slade had released some kind of camouflage agent. The smoke finally cleared, and he was no where in sight. But then ... (A/N: I knew what I wanted to write, but I was thinking about leaving a cliff hanger here, haha, ya I know I'm the nicest person ever for not doing so) Beast Boy's keen ears picked up on a sound, it was faint, but there nonetheless, and he turned around, only to have a bat inches away from his face, but then Slade fell to the ground. Terra had thrown a rock at him.

"Terra no don't!" Beast Boy was scared, she shouldn't try to fight, but what happened next scared him even more.

"ENOUGH!" Slade kicked Beast Boy to the ground nearly knocking him out, Beast Boy could only hold on to enough energy to watch as Slade approached Terra.

"That's the last time you attack me little girl." He once again brought the bat up.

(A/N: So I decided to leave it here instead!)


	8. Au Revoir ?

"Titans Go!"

The famous battle cry rang through Terra's and Slade's ears (well, for the latter, at least what was left of them). Before Slade could even turn around the blaster had hit his bat. Robin began throwing a flurry of punches at him, and Starfire was firing away. Raven was standing, shocked, in the corner.

"Uh ... you guys ..."

"Not now Raven."

"You guys ..."

"Raven not ..."

"YOU GUYS!" Now all faces shot at Raven. "That's not Slade, it's a robot." Then the robot blew up, and a yellow piece of paper flew down.

"Ahh Terra, you didn't think you could really do that did you? No, my face is fine and still in all its glory. And someday I will return, someday Terra. And when that day arrives, you and your precious Beast Boy will be mine to play with. But until then Terra – au revoir and farewell."

(A/N: I don't know whether to end it here or not, please review and tell me whether or not, if you say I should continue, I'll probably have the titans go after Slade immediately, if not, well the end. P.S. au revoir is how you say goodbye in French, who knew it was spelled like that? I was thinking ov wa ... eh well hey. R&R!)


End file.
